


migraines

by jefferoni (CrowleysGlasses)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/jefferoni
Summary: Thomas is having a headache. Alexander provides the cuddles he needs.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	migraines

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a migraine and wrote this in 20 minutes.

Jefferson buries himself further under the covers, pulling them up to his ears so only a small  _ poof _ of his curls poke out the top of the duvet. He's swaddled himself, a cocoon of warmth around his tired form. His head pounds, a dull aching on his left temple, and try as he might, it refuses to resist. 

He groans to himself, tugging the blankets tighter and pushing his head into a mound of pillows. His mattress is soft under him, a comforting presence but not what he needs. He knows what he wants, but Alexander is not here, and thus there is no one for him to curl against. There is no one beside him to run their fingers through his hair, whisper soothing words to assure him it would all be okay.

Alas, Alex is not at his side. In fact, he's not even in their shared apartment. No, his beloved boyfriend of two years is still at work on a late shift, miles away from Thomas. He groans again as his head aches once more, and he reaches up to rub desperately at his temples. He's already taken two paracetamol tablets, and yet it has done nothing to cease the sore feeling through his head.

Thomas has suffered migraines all his life, always experienced the awful pain in his head. It occurred most often after a long day at work, or if he was just feeling particularly shitty. And unfortunately, today was both reasons. 

He doesn't hear the front door open through his focus being sorely on his headache and trying to bully it away. He doesn't notice the footsteps down the hall, or the soft call of, "babe? I'm home!" He only realises someone has joined him when the bed sags next to him, and a warm hand lands on the top of his head that pokes out the blankets.

Thomas scrambles to peek out the comforter, blinking in the light. He was sure he had turned them off. The blinds and curtains were still firmly shut, and when he managed to see he glanced up at Alexander. He whimpered slightly, head retaliating against him for looking into a bright room. 

"Hey, Tommy," Alexander says to him softly, stroking his hair carefully, just the way he likes. He keens into it, closing his eyes to avoid the light. "Migraine?" he asks, despite knowing the answer. Alex is good like that, he always asks, never assumes. Not anymore. When they had first met, Alexander had assumed everything about him. He had assumed he was some spoiled, trust-fund kid who came into the world with a silver spoon in his mouth, never had to worry about anything and most likely bought his friends. And well, for a lot of that he wasn't wrong. Thomas had a trust-fund, but he had still worked damn hard to get to where he was in the world. As they had gotten closer, Alexander had come to realise the confident mask was a guise for how insecure and anxious Thomas really was. And now all he wanted to do was wrap him up in a sweater and feed him fucking soup.

All Thomas could do was nod, cuddling closer to Alexander with another groan.

"Have you taken tablets?" A nod. "Not working?"  _ Nod nod _ . "Do you want me to turn off the lights and cuddle?" Another nod. Alexander smiles and kisses Thomas' forehead, watches the man preen as he slips off the bed. He shucks off his suit jacket, undoes the top two buttons of his shirt and tugs his tie off, letting it all fall to the floor. He flicks the lights off and hears Jefferson sigh softly in relief. 

Alexander carefully slides back into bed with Thomas, who begrudgingly gives up his blanket cave in favour of clinging to Alex's side in the same way ivy does to a house. He grumbles something along the lines of, " _ thank you for putting up with me. _ " To which Hamilton simply hushes him and runs a hand through his hair, patting his chest with his other hand, as though calming a spooked horse. 

He sits up against the headboard, two pillows propped up behind him as Thomas lays his head in his lap with a content exhale. He continues to pet him, twisting hair around his finger before letting the curl bob as he lets it go. "There there, sweetheart. Just try and rest…" he comments absent-mindedly, noticing the way Thomas' breathing has steadied and evened out, evident in the way he's slowly drifting off to sleep. The migraine must be bad. 

Alexander smiles, kisses his forehead in a show of gentle affection. "Sleep tight, love."

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback, i dont write for yall to ignore the kudos and comment button.


End file.
